In the Days of Adventures
by noblecrescent
Summary: Camille Morgan is sent to House of Anubis as a punishment. She wants to leave as soon as possible but somehow, that becomes difficult to do as she meets a certain blonde guy who literally turns her life upside down. Plus, with Sibuna handling Senkhara, can she really trade it for her old home?
1. House of Meetings

**_Author's Note:_**

 _Welcome to my House of Anubis story! This story will involve bits of the second season plot lines! It will probably be told mostly by my OC's POV (with a few exceptions of course). I picture her as a tall girl with wavy, brown hair and brown eyes. (Visual reference later to come)._

* * *

"Camille?"

Whoosh!

There went a pair of blouses.

"Camille, honestly-"

Wham!

I "accidentally" dropped a glass perfume bottle from the bed.

"Camille Morgan!" the sound of my angry mother made me slightly desist in packing.

I looked at her, her piercing brown eyes were glaring at me from my bedroom doorway. "Yes, _mother?_ "

"All this huff and puff is of no use, young lady. You are leaving tomorrow morning and that is that. Quit breaking your things for they will do no such thing in your case."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my suitcase lying on the foot of my bed. "Your solution was to get rid of me, how well of parenting is this, really?"

"We are not getting rid of you, honey," my mother's voice mellowed somewhat. "This boarding school is one of the best."

"It's in _England_ , mom," I pointedly reminded her of the detail she was so keen on making me forget. "And while in most cases getting shipped off to England sounds like a dream, going to a boarding school where you have to wear uniforms isn't exactly the picture perfect dream I want."

"You should have thought about that before exceeding your credit card uses," my mother snapped. "Your father and I agreed it's time you settled down and started acting more maturely."

"I'm sixteen!" I whirled around to face her. "I'm a teenager, this is what we do! I don't mature - at least not for another two years."

My mother simply looked at me again and uttered her final words, "It's settled, Camille. You leave tomorrow morning. I suggest you finish packing," she pointed a slim finger to the pile of clothes I had on the ground.

I rolled my eyes and went for them, muttering curse words I knew she would probably hear.

~ 0 ~

There is not enough words to describe how much I detested this flight...and how much I detest the nearing brown, two-story house. Kicked and shouting had actually not helped in my case, as my mother had forewarned me that morning. But honestly, passing a couple of limits on some credit cards was not enough reason to be shipped off to a foreign boarding school across the globe. I was firm on that belief and I will remind my parents each time they called me.

"Thanks," I politely said to the driver after he'd placed my suitcases beside the car.

"Have a lovely semester, my dear," he wished with a thick English accent. Once again, I politely smiled and waved him off as he drove away.

I sucked in a deep breath and grabbed the handles of my suitcases, glumly walking up the pathway to "Anubis House" - at least that's what the Mr. Sweet, the head of the boarding school, told me it was. The closer I got, the more I wondered if I really wanted to knock or just run away and stay somewhere in the city? I did have a friend who lived nearby...

Seeing as my father was already mad as hell, I decided not to push any more of his buttons. I knocked twice on the door and waited for someone to answer me.

"Hello," a short, dark-haired woman opened up with a warm smile, "You must be Camilah, the new student?"

"Camille, please," I said firstly, "and yes. Mr. Sweet just sent me over."

"Come on in," she opened the door wider and motioned me in.

As I wheeled my suitcases in, I inspected the new house in which I would be staying in for as long as I "cleaned up my act" apparently. It was a well kept house, at least that's what I got from the entrance. The wooden staircase next to me seemed to lead up to a small office on one side and another hallway on the other side. I tried not to focus too much on the unusual eye designs on the banister. There was another hallway downstairs straight ahead of me, but the doors were shut.

"I'm Trudy, your house mother," the woman introduced herself, still wearing the widest of smiles. "Anything you need just come to me."

"Thanks..."

"I'll go get Victor - he's your house guardian," she briefly explained before making up the stairs.

In the meantime, I decided to go see what the rest of the house was like. But, unfortunately, the moment I entered the living room, someone made a shout for me from across.

There was a blonde guy in the kitchen, waving from the open space where I assumed the kitchen sink and counter were. "Newbie, I assume?" his clear American voice made me somewhat relax. It appeared I wouldn't be so foreign after all. "My name's Eddie," he strolled out of the kitchen with a half-eaten sandwich in one hand.

"Camille," I lightly smiled.

"American!" he beamed, making me laugh. "Awesome! Now we got a trio - like a golden trio!"

"There's another one?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Nina, you'll meet her soon enough!"

"Mr. Miller," a sharp voice cut into the conversation. A tall man with dark hair and equally dark eyes stood at the threshold of the living room, "I would hope you aren't already influencing the newest residence into your bad habits."

"Don't worry, Victor," Eddie rolled his eyes, "I was only saying hello."

The man, Victor, didn't seem to buy it and I assumed this wasn't the first time they had this type of tension. Eventually, he turned his attention to me. With one motion of his hand, I followed him up the stairs into his office.

"Your father has informed me of the reasons you will be staying with us for the rest of the year," Victor was going on and on, me only nodding to show I was listening, "And you should know that I am very strict when it comes to guidelines and rules. I will not have any silliness going on."

Nod, and nod, and nod.

"You are to follow the rules or I shall be forced to phone your parents."

Nodding again. I should have known my parents would pull this kind of stunt on me and keep an eye on me. Too tired to start an argument with this new man, I just let him continue on without an interruption so we could finish faster. Eventually, glorious freedom came and I was released back to the living room. Surprisingly, Eddie was still there...only now he was eating an apple.

"Do you always eat this much?" I had to ask him.

Eddie sniggered as he straightened up on the couch. "You'll come to realize I love food very much."

"Yeah, well, apparently I'll be here to realize many things," I shook my head.

"Let me guess, this wasn't your first choice school?"

"Not at all. I had a very nice school back at home but...let's just say I went over some limits and this," I gestured to the place, "is my grand punishment."

"Well, if you'd like, I could be one of your friends in this grand prison," Eddie shot me a wink and took a bite of his apple.

"I'd like that," I nodded, "So, where exactly is everyone else? I doubt this big house is just for you and me."

"They're coming," Eddie shrugged, "They stayed back for some class but they should be here any moment now."

"Why weren't you with them, then?"

My answer was a great big scoff. I think I was going to like being friends with Eddie.

When we heard the front door opening up, Eddie motioned me to follow out and greet them. I admitted, I was just a little scared to meet so many new people I would be now living with. What if they were slobs? What if they were utterly rude? Or cheaters when it came to homework?

"Alfie, I don't want anymore gifts!" went a tall, chirpy blonde as she and a tall, dark-skinned guy came through.

The guy, Alfie, just cheekily smiled at her. "Oh, but how can you refuse them!?"

"You're both so annoying," a girl with reddish brown hair came up behind them, her blue eyes flickering from one another in, well...annoyance.

As the rest of the students came in, they took notice of the suitcases pushed to a side and of my presence beside Eddie.

"Let me guess," the red-brown haired girl began, leaning on her hip, "you're new here?"

"I'm Camille," I nodded.

"Another American?" she rolled her eyes, dismissing my introduction. "Don't you people ever think about going to school in your _own country_?"

I blinked rapidly, but said nothing.

"That's Patricia Williamson...isn't she lovely?" Eddie said sarcastically, earning himself a small glare from the girl in question.

A third girl, this one with dirty-blonde hair, spoke up. I instantly recognized her as Nina, the third American. "I'm Nina Martin," she extended a hand for me to shake.

"Hi," I shook her hand.

"And this is my boyfriend, Fabian Rutter," she grabbed the guy with cute brown hair by his shoulders. While it was a very discreet move, I knew she was trying to ward me off from flirting with her guy.

"Hello," I said to Fabian, who sheepishly waved back.

"I'm Amber!" the chirpy blonde went up and gave me a hug, surprising me.

"I'm Joy," a small brunette stepped up and shook hands with me, "I guess you're going to be my roommate. I should have figured that was why Trudy tidied up your part of the room."

"Poor girl, stuck with the most boring roommate in the house," Alfie dramatically swayed his head, receiving a whack from another small, dark-haired girl.

"Alfie, don't be rude," she looked at me with a kind smile, "I'm Mara, and don't listen to anything he has to say."

"Don't be rude to my friend, Mara," the last student, a tall blonde guy, sarcastically scolded her. "Hes' only saying the truth," he and Alfie snickered while Joy shot them both murderous glares.

"Don't listen to him," Joy began to say, "That's Jerome and all he ever does is prank people for a living."

"Not true," Jerome narrowed her eyes at her, "if I discovered how to make a living off playing pranks I wouldn't be here anymore."

I smiled.

Joy rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Jerome then flashed his blue eyes on me. "And, forewarning you, Alfie and I do love to play pranks on the newbies."

"Don't I get some sort of pass for being new?" I made a face, trying to figure out on what planet that was a way to welcome someone new.

"You would think," Alfie smirked and the two had themselves a good laugh.

~ 0 ~

Though tired, I was more hungry...which was why I subjected myself to dinner surrounded by complete strangers. Being the center of attention, I was questioned about the reasons of coming here.

"It was my fault, I guess," I was explaining, "I didn't measure the consequences and so I went over credit card limits."

"So, you're one of those snobby rich girls?" Patricia arched a menacingly eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm not," I assured, "It's true, my family's a little wealthy but I have my feet on the ground, I promise."

"How long do you think you'll be here, then?" Joy asked.

"Until my dad decides I can come home."

"Another rebel," Eddie, who sat beside me, nudged me with a smirk, "Nice."

"I'm really not," I laughed, probably contradicting my words, "I just happened to go over my limits."

"Where are you from?" Nina inquired.

"Los Angeles," I smiled politely.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Amber gaped. "I've been asking Daddy to take me there over the holidays but he refuses!"

After that, each took their turn explaining to Amber why her father probably didn't want to let her anywhere near the shopping centers. I figured if this was how everyone interacted with each other I could take living here for some time.

When everyone was finished with dinner, Trudy informed me of the rules concerning the cleaning up. Each week two students picked up and cleaned the mess. Having heard of my wealthy status, she probably figured I would be squeamish over a little cleaning, to which I had to laugh and once again assure them all that I had a good sense of reality. Although her choosing Jerome to help me clean up probably wasn't her best idea.

"Are you sure daddy's little girl can clean?" Jerome taunted once everyone had cleared out.

"If you haven't noticed, Daddy's little girl isn't even in the same c _ountry_ as him so even if I don't know how, you'll probably teach me," I said with a sarcasm smile.

"This should be fun," he playfully rubbed his hands together.

"Okay, c'mon, you can't do anything mean to me," I scowled, "I'm the new girl, you're supposed to be nice."

"Hmm..." he picked up a couple of glasses and headed for the kitchen.

"C'mon! Give me a break! I'm way out of my comfort zone here!"

He put the glasses in the sink and looked up with a teasing expression. "Your voice just cracked..."

"It does that when I'm scared," and of course it had to happen again. He started laughing and I crossed my arms. "You know what, I thought you were cute, but now, you are so not cute."

He smiled slyly. "You thought I was cute?"

"I thought, now I don't," I turned back for the table and started piling dishes.

"But you did..."

"Now I don't."

Jerome laughed and finally let it go. We surprisingly worked fine together and while he washed I cleaned the table. In the middle of it, Eddie sauntered in from the living room.

"Camille! Wanna go meet the world outside this school?" he asked.

"Victor said something about curfew..."

"We still have another hour," Eddie shrugged. "What do you say?"

"I still have to help," I gestured to the pile of dishes in the sink where Jerome was still washing.

He stopped washing and looked up. "Know what? Why don't you just go?"

I blinked. "Seriously? Why?"

"Because you told me I was cute," he flashed a smirk, "I'll let you out of helping me today."

I rolled my eyes, but still it made me incredibly happy. "Thank you," I left the towel beside the sink.

I hurried after Eddie, and of course the first thing he asked me after leaving was, "You told him he was cute?"

"Get off it, I didn't mean it like that," I groaned but he just laughed at me.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, I returned from Eddie's introduction grip and opted for a quick shower. I frankly smelled like airport mixed with Trudy's dinner and I would rather not smell like that for the next day - my first day at school. I stripped off my clothes and went in for the shower.

Mistake number one.

With eyes shut, I grabbed my shampoo bottle and poured some on my palms. I rubbed it over my hair.

Mistake number two.

I washed it off and finished the rest of my shower. I put on my pajamas and began drying my hair...

The next things that came out of my mouth were beyond incoherent. I stared at myself in the sink mirror and nearly had a heart attack.

My hair...was faded blue...

"OH MY GOD!" I couldn't help scream in a mortified way.

The laughter coming from the hallway told me all I needed to know. I stormed out and sure enough found both Jerome by the end of the hallway.

"You died my hair blue!?"

"Welcome to Anubis house," Jerome mocked a long bow.

"Are you kidding me!? Who does this kind of thing!?"

"You clearly have not met someone like me," Jerome said, rather impressed by himself.

"Of course not!" I marched up to him, "Because no one is as deranged and rude as you are!"

"Compliments won't get you anywhere!"

"I will get you back for this, Jerome, I swear to you!"

But my threats went in one ear and out the other. Jerome admired his work and turned on his shoes. It only made me burst with more anger.

"Jerome!"

"Goodnight, Camille!"

"I will get you back! I'm gonna get you back!" I swallowed hard and returned for the bathroom where I continued to pick at my blue hair.

Half the night I probably spent washing and washing the color out.


	2. House of First Days

After many - and really, _many_ \- picking at my hair, I decided to leave it at that and hope it would continue fading out. I stared at myself in the full-length mirror the following morning, now dressed in the school uniform.

Even though there were "options" for girls...it wasn't enough to make me love them.

I wore a white-buttoned up blouse with the scarlet jacket over it (left open). I wore the pleated gray skirt and scarlet flats. What really drove things home was the tie...I didn't like the scarlet and gold striped tie.

"Cruel and unusual punishment," I huffed and tugged on my jacket.

With nothing more to do, I walked back to my bed and grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder then walking out of the room.

~ 0 ~

"Hey, love the hair!" Eddie had himself a good laugh the moment he saw me from downstairs. "I assume this is why you skipped breakfast today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Eddie," I muttered and came down the stairs.

"No, really, it looks...nice," Eddie picked at the side of my hair, sniggering. "It's like highlights - like Patricia's!"

"Yes, but hers look good," I started for the doors.

"Let me guess, you received a welcome to Anubis House gift?"

I scoffed and hurried my pace.

"Ah, yeah, we're quite the bunch here at Anubis House, but I guess you don't know about that from your rich L.A. homestyle?"

"Don't say it like that, please, you make me sound all...conceited, which I already told you I'm not!"

Eddie laughed again and finally led me down the way for school.

~ 0 ~

Midday came and I couldn't be happier for a break from all the new classes. Everyone made it such a big deal that there was a new "American student" it made me feel even more self-conscious. It didn't help that in every class I was presented by the teacher.

Joy was comfortably sitting in one of the couchchairs in the lounge room when I came in, and she wore this strange smug face that made me curious.

"Something good happen, Joy?" I took a seat beside her, letting my bag lie beside me.

"Oh yes," Joy leaned back, her smug smile turning into a wide smirk. "See, I overheard this conversation between Nina and Fabian earlier and it just seemed like trouble in Fabina world."

"Fabina?" I arched an eyebrow.

"It's this stupid name Amber gave them because they're a couple," Joy rolled her eyes. "But perhaps soon she'll have to make a ship name for _me_ and Fabian."

"...why?"

"Because," Joy beamed and turned to me, "Fabian left a poem for me earlier. It was a short little thing, but it meant thousands to me! I showed it to Nina."

"That...that doesn't seem like a thing Fabian would do..." I said, replaying the brief things I learned about Fabian since my arrival.

"How would you know? You've been here for like a day," Joy said in a tone I wasn't very much liking.

"Well...I just clearly saw Fabian had a thing for Nina, and vice versa," I explained myself slowly, but apparently my words went in one ear and out the other.

"He left me a poem, Camille, which clearly means he has some feelings for me."

"Joy, I don't think that poem was meant for you."

Joy gave me a look. "I say it was."

"But I don't think-"

Joy stood up from the couch, her hands on her hips. "And even if it wasn't, Nina thinks it was and that's what matters."

"You're horrible," I declared, or blurted, either way I fully meant the words. "I get that you like Fabian but you don't have to be a...a...snake!"

Joy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"No, I won't," I shook my head, crossing my arms.

Joy growled and stormed out of the room, pushing past several incoming students. I ran a hand through my brown-blue hair and sighed. Of course I would make an enemy out of my roommate, of course.

~ 0 ~

After school was finished, I made plans to go to my locker and drop off the books I wouldn't need for the day's homework. Of course, seeing as I only touched the locker once in the morning - via Eddie's help - I forgot just what way I had to go to find the stupid thing. I was pretty sure I looked like the dork walking in circles trying to find my own locker.

"Do you need some help?"

I stopped midway down the hall, and my hand automatically balled into a fist. I turned around. "Last time I accepted help from you I ended up with blue hair," I pointed to the clearly tainted hair of mine.

It looked like Jerome was struggling not to laugh there, which only irritated me more.

"Is there a point to being so rude to me? Or anyone for that matter? Because, from what I gathered in this one day is that you're utterly rude."

"So you have been paying attention," Jerome widely smiled and walked up to me, taking the crumpled paper in my hand that had my locker's number and combination. "You realize you're supposed to be in the next hall, right?"

I snatched the paper from him, scowling. "I do now."

"C'mon," Jerome chuckled and walked past me, and with no choice I let him lead me. It was nearing four and quite frankly I was starving. "So, when am I to expect the blow?"

"Huh?" I stared at him with nothing coming to mind.

"The revenge plot, Camille. When are you gonna strike back?"

"You want me to strike back?"

"Well, I thought it was a given you would want some type of revenge on me, but hey...if you don't want to, that's all the better for me!"

"You are so weird," I shook my head and ignored anything else that came out of his mouth till we reached my locker.

"You're welcome," Jerome said the moment I opened the locker. I rolled my eyes and began stuffing in the books I wouldn't need. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nina and Fabian coming out of a classroom, looking all couplish and whatnot. It reminded me of Joy's awful plan from earlier.

"Jerome," I closed my locker and turned to him, "what do you know of Nina and Fabian? Like...the couple subject."

Of course not understanding what I meant, he gave some vague answer. "They're a couple and they're happy."

"I meant, like...are they _really_ happy? There's no problems between them?"

"I mean, they have their occasional spats but they're usually the lovey-dovey kind at any other moment. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing..." I glanced back and saw Nina and Fabian were long gone. If they were so happy, then I couldn't really let Joy separate them right? I had to talk to one of them at least.

~ 0 ~

"Eddie," I poked my head into his and Fabian's room after politely knocking a couple times. He was so lazily lying on his bed with a laptop in front of him. "Do you think I could get you to help me with something?"

"Depends, if it's school, I don't do it," Eddie cheekily smiled and put his laptop on his side.

"No, I figure it's more of your department," I put my hands behind my back, "I want you to help me get Jerome back for his little prank with my hair."

"I was wondering when you were gonna do something to retaliate," Eddie rubbed his hands together, seemingly trying to come up with ideas already.

"Why do you expect that? I have never pulled a prank in my life! I mean, the closest I've come is throwing a water balloon at my sister, Charlize."

"Eh," Eddie thumbed down the attempt.

"I was ten!"

Eddie waved me off. "We can be simple but we just have to be cunning, and most of all make it hilarious!"

"I knew you would like it," I laughed and walked back to the door. "Let me know what you come up with tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," I had already lost him as he was going back on his computer for ideas apparently. I left him to do that and walked out of the room. As I was coming out I bumped into Amber coming out the kitchen. "Sorry!"

Amber fixed her hair, put on a cheerful smile and told me it was fine. I then noticed a peculiar necklace around her neck, and the reason it struck me odd was because it had an old-looking design on its pendant. It seemed old, actually. Amber didn't look like the kind of girl to wear _that_ vintage stuff.

"Where'd you get the necklace, Amber?" I curiously asked, and the moment she saw my hand reaching for it she stuffed it under her blouse.

"Nowhere, I, uh...found it on the ground somewhere along school," she brushed it off poorly and rushed off.

"This house gets weirder and weirder," I mumbled to myself as I headed into the kitchen for a drink.

After coming into the living room I heard some strange noises from the foyer. I poked my head in and saw Fabian coming out of the _basement_ door. Now what would Fabian want from the basement? Deciding he wouldn't tell me anything for sure, I let him hurry back to his room before coming out of hiding. I left my glass on a table then walked up to the basement door, trying the doorknob.

It was locked.

But Fabian had opened it...which meant there was a second copy of the key or...he stole it from Victor. That again didn't fit Fabian's personality. I jiggled the knob over and over until Victor's sharp call from upstairs startled me away from it.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"U-um...I...thought I heard something down there," I made up the lame excuse. I certainly didn't want to get anyone in trouble till I knew what was really going on.

"Impossible, that door stays closed all the time," Victor said quite sure of himself that I almost let my laugh slip from my lips. "Now go before I punish you for trying to go inside."

I nodded and walked back to the living room, berating myself for being so stupid and nearly getting caught. I started thinking about the door and Fabian, unable to come up with any plausible reasons as to what he could be doing behind a door that was "supposed to" be closed at all times. 


	3. House of the Mysterious Door

Joy had a lovely talent of waking me up in the morning and when I say 'lovely' I mean, terribly annoying. I had no idea how she was a morning person knowing that we had long days of school ahead of us. Just as I was rubbing my face, telling myself to get over it and finally wake up to the world, I noticed Joy fixing herself in front of our mirror.

"Trying to dress up?" I asked.

Joy smiled at me through the reflection. There wasn't much she could with the school uniform but she definitely carried an aura of confidence around her. "How could you tell?"

"Oh, just...random thought," I sarcastically responded. I stretched my arms up and yawned. "I just hope it's not still Fabian."

Joy stopped with her hair to turn sideways. "Why not?"

I let my arms drop back on my lap and boredly replied with, "Because he's in a relationship. Kind of thought that was a deal breaker."

Joy shook her head and even wagged her finger at me like I was some child. "Fabes won't be in a relationship for much longer, alright?"

"Look, Joy, maybe it would be better if you just-"

"Stop listening to you for now?" Joy finished with a clean smile on her face. "You are so right, Camille. I think I'll do that starting now." I frowned but it didn't matter for Joy as she grabbed her bag and headed out the room.

Well, there went my attempt to get our roommate relationship back in order. "Awful," I spat as I got out of bed.

~ 0 ~

School was, unsurprisingly, boring as ever. The only interesting things were the silliest arguments Eddie and Patricia would get into and the odd comments Amber would respond to the questions the teachers would sometimes ask her. By midday I was ready to call it a day.

"Camille," Jerome strode into the student's lounge room with that same confident aura Joy had in the morning.

I rolled my eyes and passed the page of my magazine. I would most certainly not succumb to his witty remarks about my hair which was finally losing some of its bluness from his prank. "I'm reading, Jerome. Whatever you want, I don't care."

"Ouch," Jerome mocked offence as he took the seat across from me. "And here I was trying to make friendships bloom."

"Go find another one, then."

"Where's your friend? Miller doesn't have detention already does he?"

"Not sure," I responded calmly and passed a new page in my magazine. "He's probably arguing with Patricia in some corner."

"Hm, you know about those two?"

I scoffed and gave him a look. "I'm not stupid. I've got eyes. I just wonder when _they'll_ get the memo." Jerome laughed whole-heartedly. I put down my magazine on my lap for a second to look at him."Jerome...do you happen to know what's behind the door next to the staircase at home?"

Jerome found the question odd but it didn't appear to surprise him very much. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well...I just..." I debated whether or not to tell him about seeing Fabian by the door. He was sure to mock me if I told him that Victor caught me trying to get into the room. "I was just curious," I settled for the lame excuse instead. "Do you know?"

Now Jerome was staring rather suspiciously. Honestly, it made _me_ suspicious of _him_. If I didn't know any better, it would appear that he knew something apparently I wasn't exactly supposed to know.

"It's just where Victor keeps his weird chemistry sets," he explained. "It's weird, it's dark, it's..." he licked his lips, and suddenly a new expression settled on his face. It looked like... _concern_. He leaned forwards on his seat and looked me directly in the eyes. "Camille, don't even try to get in there, alright? It's...it's just a creepy place."

"Have you been inside?"

"Yeah...I have..." Jerome nodded, "...and trust me, just don't go in. Okay?"

I think this was the first time I saw Jerome Clarke being dead serious about something. It was definitely the first time I saw him worry about something. That piqued my interest. "Alright," I said just to appease him.

This, however, didn't appear to make Jerome feel any better. His cockiness was gone. "I have to go," he said and quickly got up to go.

"Hm," I slowly grabbed my magazine again and began to read what was the latest in fashion trends. As I read, though, I couldn't help wonder back to the door...and Jerome.

~ 0 ~

When school was over and we returned home, I couldn't help roam the foyer to get a look at the door next to the staircase. Even with Jerome's warnings and the overall creepiness, I couldn't help be curious of what laid on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Eddie's voice startled me. He caught me red-handed trying to get the door opened. "Victor would so punish you for that."

"I know, so keep it down, will you?" I hissed and desperately turned the knob of the door to no avail.

"You'll never get in," Eddie said and bit into his sandwich. I swear the boy was always eating something. "Victor has the key."

"But someone got in the other day!" I exclaimed suddenly. "I mean...isn't there someway to get in without using the key?"

"What do you want to get in for?"

"Just...to see..."

"Believe me, that's like Victor's lair or something. It's a place no one should see," Eddie pretended to shiver and walked into the living room. I suspected he was definitely in the dark about the basement...unlike Jerome (and Fabian).

"Well, aren't you a little curious about it at least?" I followed him in.

"Not in the least," he plonked down on the couch and took another bite of his sandwich. "So tell me, have you thought of anything to get back at Jerome with?"

"No," I glumly took a seat beside him. "This pranking thing is harder than I thought."

"Usually tends to be for beginners," Eddie shrugged.

"Hey, that's why I hired you. Think of something!"

"You're not paying me, remember?"

I whacked him on the arm. "Eddie!"

"Fine! I'll think of something!"

"Hm, maybe you could come up with something if you didn't spend half your day arguing the hell with Patricia."

"She annoys me," he said plainly.

I scoffed. "We're not going through this, Eddie. You like her, I get it. And the good news is, she likes you too! So please, do us all the incredibly big favor and stop arguing. It's actually very annoying."

There was a very noticeable flush in Eddie but I maintained myself together. If I laughed then he would never admit it. "What? _Me_? Liking _Patricia?_ You're crazy."

"I can be whatever you want but I'm definitely not crazy," I smirked. "But, word of advice, it might help to flirt and not argue."

"I will not flirt with Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed, sounding offended which just made it funnier.

"Well, of course you're not flirting. Like I said, you keep arguing!" I tapped the side of his head. "Honestly, do you even know how to flirt?"

Yup, now I definitely had offended him. He shifted on the couch and faced me. "I know how to flirt, alright? I _did_ have girlfriends before, you know?"

"Then start using them on Patricia, dammit! Because you might be cute but the whole 'bad boy' and 'arguing' a lot isn't gonna help your case."

Eddie shook his head. "Honestly, that whole door thing has got you thinking things that aren't true."

"Oh, really?" I laughed.

"Yeah, really," Eddie mimicked my tone. "So I'm just gonna leave you to clear your head."

"Eddie!" I laughed again while he started to leave.

~ 0 ~

When it neared curfew time, I headed up the stairs for a shower. Hopefully with this shower, the blue in my hair would finally disappear once and for all. When Amber came out of the bathroom, there was actual steam coming out of the room.

"Amber," I rolled my eyes but the girl merely said a 'it's the cost of beauty' and went on her way.

I'm sorry but 'beauty' is not enough to cause a fire. I checked to see what the bathroom already had then headed for my dorm to retrieve my things before anyone else got to the bathroom. I opened the door but instead of going in like nothing...something snapped...and something _fell_. I yelped and screwed my eyes shut when something white fell over my head.

A familiar laughter filled my ears and, feeling my way under the doorway, I turned around. "JEROME!"

"You might want to take this," the blonde took my hand to place a towel in it.

Before I did, I smacked him with it then wiped whatever was covering my eyes. Afterwards, I realized he had gone old fashioned and let a plate of whip cream fall over my head. "You are _so_ dead!" I threatened as I pulled whip cream off my hair. "How did you even do that? It's _my_ room!"

"Joy doesn't like you very much," Jerome remarked and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Didn't take much convincing her honestly. She did say I had to snap a picture of you, so..."

"Don't you dare-"

I was blinded with the flash of his phone. Jerome smiled at the photograph while I utterly glared his way. "Aw, you look kind of cute in this, actually."

My mouth opened and closed several times. "I am...going...to...kill you..."

Jerome didn't buy it as he put away his phone. "I expected the harsher blow that never came. Did you think it would end so quietly?"

I growled and started smacking him with the towel. "Go away! Go!"

Jerome laughed but hurried away.

One of the dorm rooms opened up and out came Amber. "What is that noise?" the blonde scowled but blinked with wide eyes when she caught sight of me. "I don't remember seeing that hair tip on Vogue."

I turned around with a red face. "NO!"

Amber, startled, ran back into her dorm.

 _I'mgonnagethimI'mgonnagethimI'mgonnagethim_ , was all I thought that following night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, wow...huge gap in the updates. I'm actually here on a whim because today I started to see things from the cast members online and I remembered how much I love the show and *sniffles* I remembered everything and felt nostalgic. So, I came back! I also realize I never gave a visual reference for Camille so I'll definitely do that the next time I update!


	4. House of Truce

It came as no surprise to find Joy Mercer flashing a big ole smile at me when I came downstairs for breakfast this morning. I hoped to God she would spill her milk over her bowl since she wasn't even looking as she poured it down just throw me that smile.

Mara, who was sitting at her usual spot, happened to look up from her oatmeal and of course noticed the tensed looks between Joy and I. "What's going on?" she asked slowly, her head going from me to Joy.

"Nothing," Joy gave a light shrug of her shoulders. She put down the pitcher of milk and reached for her spoon. "So, Camille, for Christmas, would like you a bottle of whip cream? Or two?"

My jaw tightened and at that moment I swear to God I had never hated someone as much as I did Joy Mercer. Perhaps it was because I was already out of my element - out of my _country_ \- that I had very little tolerance against mean girls. I myself wasn't a perfect dove but I felt this was getting to be too much.

"If you treated your roommates like you are with _me_ it's no wonder they left you," I managed to say calmly. I thought that food perhaps would be a better alternative than having a go at Joy.

Joy's smile faded but it wasn't the end of the story. "I wouldn't mind helping Jerome for another prank, you know."

Mara groaned lightly from her seat and put her spoon down. "Was that your scream last night?" she asked me, already looking weary. "Did Jerome play another prank on you?"

Before I could answer, Alfie strode in and answered for me. "He sure did! So no cool!" he plonked down on his chair.

"Thank you," I barely managed to say when Alfie added in an 'I wanted to be there too!'. Joy laughed of course.

"Good morning, good morning to everyone!" Jerome came striding in with arms flapping to everyone at the table. He flashed a smirk my way and even a wink, to which I returned with a glare. "It's such a lovely morning, isn't it Camille?"

"Jerome-" Mara began with a scolding tone, "-you can't keep doing these things. Camille can talk to Victor about this and you can be in serious trouble then."

This made no effect on Jerome. He merely shrugged and started gathering food on his plate.

Soon the others arrived for breakfast, with Eddie being a little late, and we all had a relatively nice time. I had to admit my spirits raised when Eddie came in because oh we had something planned. After breakfast, we each went back to our rooms to retrieve our things for the school day. As I came back down the stairs, I spotted Nina, Amber and Fabian once again emerging from the door besides the staircase.

"What are you doing?" I didn't fail to startle them. I wasn't going to hide, not when I wasn't doing something wrong...like they probably were. "Victor says that door doesn't open."

Nina's hair flipped with her as she glanced at the door. "Oh, it doesn't? Silly us!"

I raised an eyebrow at her which, I guess, made her a little nervous because she kept chuckling. At least Amber knew how to lie better than her. The blonde's eyes were the only thing to move.

"Fabian, this is the second time I see you by this door," I remarked curiously. "What's so interesting down there?"

"It's n-nothing," Fabian replied quietly.

"It's just dust," Amber added.

"So then you admit the door actually _opens_?"

This made the three freeze in their spots. Nina threw them both looks that clearly said to stop talking.

"I, uh...I lost my necklace down there, alright?" Amber sighed and pushed back her long hair. "We were messing around and I lost it there so we obviously had to get it back." And as she gave this explanation I gazed at her vintage necklace around her neck. It was still creepy.

"Fine..." I said, and only because I saw Jerome coming out of his room.

This was like a green light for the three to go. Of course they threw me a 'don't tell Victor anything' before they were really gone. I watched after them with even more suspicion than before.

"What's going on with them?" Jerome had actually stopped beside me to ask.

I sighed and turned back to the door. "Something about this door..."

" _Don't_ ," went Jerome in an instant. I looked at him, yet again confused on this sudden change of demeanor that the door had on him. It was like the last time I had asked him about the door - he appeared worried, and I couldn't understand why. "Camille, I may not be serious about a lot of things but this-" he pointed a finger at the door, "-is one of the few things that I am. It's just a door, let it be."

"But if it's just a 'door' then I don't see the big deal-"

"Camille, please!" Jerome exclaimed, startling me for a moment. "Leave it alone. Forget about it." We heard a door from the hallway opening up and when we saw Eddie walking out, Jerome took that as an opportunity to leave. "Just leave it, okay, Camille?" he said as parting words.

I felt something strange, then, because up until now Jerome had shown nothing but playfullness and, well...nothing serious. It must be a pretty big thing to make him go serious and concerned like that.

"Hey, ready?" Eddie bopped me on the side. Now he didn't even seem to notice the door behind us. "I got everything set up outside. Patricia was more than willing to help."

"There's a shocker," I found in myself to say. I suppose things returned to normal right there because I could not wait for us to go outside and see how my little revenge plot would play out.

When we stepped out of the house, we saw Patricia casually waiting just outside the gates of the house and Jerome midway towards them. On cue, the almost transparent rope attached from one end of the gate's hinge to the other made Jerome trip easily. He fell face first onto the ground and garnered some patches of grass and probably - hopefully - some mud too. Patricia then pulled out a gun-like device which was really just a drama club glitter gun.

"I love glitter..." I sighed with joy as pink glitter flew in the air and over the blonde on the ground. I moved on over to the sight and tried my best to ignore Patricia's laughter on the side. "Oh, look at you..." I pouted at Jerome. He turned so that his back was to the ground but he used his elbows to support himself. "All mud and...glitter."

"This...was all you?" Jerome raised an eyebrow sprinkled with pink glitter. He used one hand to wipe off some mud and grass off the side of his face.

"Some of us don't have to go so big and loud to pull off a good prank," I smiled. "And some of us have resources. Thanks, Patricia and Eddie!"

"Anytime," Patricia said, quite proud of her work.

"You mad?" I asked Jerome, awaiting for him to off or something like I had previously. But instead, he laughed and let himself drop flat on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded to know.

"You finally got me back! Me and Alfie had a bet, you know, to see how long it would take for you to snap back."

"I would've liked to join," Eddie said rather glumly.

"Hey!" I frowned.

"Sorry..."

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jerome. "So...you're not even the least bit annoyed?"

"Nah, if I play I prank I expect one back."

"You're an idiot," I didn't hesitate to spat. I straightened to my feet and held a hand for him to take.

Jerome eyed my hand suspiciously. "Seriously?"

"It's sort of a truce, Jerome. I'm new in this country and I would really just like to go to school and _not_ be pranked at every corner," I was being honest and that hadn't really happened since I arrived here. I suppose Jerome could see that I was serious, a kind of serious that left no room for playfulness. He gave a small nod and took my hand. I helped him back to his feet and smiled. "Truce?"

"Truce," he agreed but then turned to Patricia and Eddie. "But you two are on my list."

Patricia smirked and blew at her glitter gun. "Bring it, Clarke."

Jerome laughed and finally started back for the house.

"What are you smiling about?" Eddie suddenly asked when we were alone.

"Hm?" I blinked and noticed he and Patricia giving me a sort of... _look_. "What?"

"You were smiling...like...one of those dreamy smiles..." Patricia raised her eyebrows, apparently ready to tease.

"I was not," I immediately shot the idea down. "But I suppose you would know considering that's what you do when Eddie's not looking."

Patricia went red in the face and I laughed. I hurried away before she could throw anything my way for that, or worse - pink glitter!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

How long we think Camille's gonna let that door thing keep sliding? ;)

 **For the review:**

I hope that 'interesting' is a good interesting xD


	5. House of the Jealous

Weeks passed and I felt like I was beginning to fit in with the Anubis house residents...except for Joy. But she didn't count for me. My truce with Jerome did last - surprisingly - and it was easier to develop a type of friendship that didn't involve being red alert all the time. I discovered Amber and I had the best fashion statements in the school, though Patricia did manage to beat me with her clearly goth but cool outfits. Eddie turned out to be the most annoying best friend I never knew I needed. Unlike most friends from my past, Eddie kept me grounded (shocking, I know). He reminded me that it was possible to enjoy the new situation I was in even if it was _boarding school_.

There was only one thing I still couldn't get used to.

The door beside the staircase.

That _damn_ door.

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Patricia were a different kind of group in the house that drew my attention because...they were s _ecretive_. It wasn't just that whole clique teens usually make who keep insiders to themselves, no. This group was up to something all the time and it drove me crazy no one else saw it!

"But _what_ is down that door?" I kept asking as Eddie and I walked down the school hallway. "I mean, if they keep going down all the time then it must be something good, right?"

"Sure," Eddie answered, clearly not paying attention to a word I was saying. He seemed more interested in the sandwich he'd brought from the house.

"Eddie, I would think this is more important than a ham sandwich," I whacked his arm but that didn't stop him from taking another bite. I shook my head and picked up my pace to get to English. "Thank you Eddie, for being an attentive best fr-" but I didn't get to finish that sarcastic snap on account of me bumping into someone at the doorway.

"Oh, Camille, have we not gained our walking skills yet?" Jerome tried fixing his jacket I accidentally messed up.

"Sorry, I was trying to get away from..." I pointed a thumb at my best friend who was too busy chewing to speak. He merely waved his hand for a 'hello'.

"What'd Miller do this time?" Jerome leaned against the class doorway as if none of us actually were going to walk _into_ the classroom.

"Some door," was all Eddie could clearly say in the midst of his chewing.

I rolled my eyes, releasing a rather annoyed sigh as I elaborated better. "It's not just ' _some door_ '-" I mimicked Eddie and threw him a sharp glance, "It's that door beside the staircase at home!"

"The one with Victor's crazy chemistry set?" Jerome asked, once again getting that obvious concern on his face. He grabbed me by the arm and took me a couple feet away from the classroom, letting Eddie get into the classroom in the process. "Camille, I thought I said to drop it."

"But _why_?" I insisted. "You're always laughing and on the lookout for the next prank but whenever I bring this door up it's like...it's like you _fear_ this thing. What scares Jerome Clarke this badly, hm?"

It was a reasonable question, but apparently it wasn't one I was entitled to know about.

"Just let it go. If you think about going down there I'll tell Victor myself," he warned, and serious this time.

"Are you for real?"

"As best as I can be," he crossed his arms and stood straight. Due to our height differences, it was quite an unfair advantage of his to tower over me like this.

"Jerome, I...fine," I decided it was better for him to think I was letting the subject go. I intended to do some snooping sometime in the near future. It would be easier to do it if I didn't have the tall blonde trailing after me.

"Really?" he was smarter - he had to be to pull such sophisticated pranks - so of course he would be doubting me. "Just like that?"

"I mean, I guess some stupid door beside the staircase isn't worth my time..." I shrugged and started heading for the classroom. "You coming?"

Despite probably still doubting me, he nodded and walked after me to the classroom. English was about to start!

~ 0 ~

English, as it turned out, was but a bore today. The only highlight of the class was getting our exams back and that...was not a good highlight.

"What did you get?" Eddie asked after class was officially over and students began to leave.

I side-glanced and saw perfect Mara with her bright red 100 at the top of her paper. I inwardly sighed and faced the music on my own paper. "I failed."

Eddie finally looked at my paper and gave an audible 'yikes!' that prompted an apologetic smile from Mara who'd accidentally hurt. The girl stopped by for a second and offered, "We can study together next time."

"Yeah, I think it might be a good idea," I agreed and let her go on out of the class. "What did you get?" I then asked from Eddie.

"B," he replied rather proudly. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"I'm seriously failing everything. I have a D in English, a C in History, a D in Math, a C in Science and I have a D in Spanish."

"Wait, don't you speak Spanish?" he blinked.

I remained quiet for a moment. "What's your point?" Eddie looked at me with an "are-you serious" look. Again, totally reasonable, I knew. "What, I don't like doing the work. I'm not...used to doing the work."

"Okay, but now you should start working hard. Believe me, it's how I started here too," Eddie urged, "I'm not good at school myself but even _Alfie_ doesn't have grades like that!"

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk. Your conduct isn't exactly _exemplary_. Victor has your dad on speed dial number two," I put two fingers up, smirking.

Eddie would never go down without a comeback. "Yeah, well, I heard you're on speed dial number _one_ ," he smirked right back, even using my same mocking tone.

"At this rate I'll be stuck at this boarding school forever!" I covered my face with my hands.

"You'd be stuck with yours truly, though," Jerome stopped by where Mara had seconds earlier, proudly showing off his own exam that had a bright red 'B' at the top. "Not such a bad punishment, is it?"

I dropped my hands to the table and mockingly glared his way. "Hm, stuck with you and a best friend who can't stop eating-" because at this point Eddie had taken out a biscuit he'd smuggled from breakfast, "-and a guy who finds pranking 24/7 a potential career? Oh yeah, that's the dream."

"I don't eat all the time," Eddie gave a frown.

I made raise of my hands showing I was done with the conversation. "I need to get out of here."

"What, we're that bad?" Jerome asked, sounding more serious this time.

I sighed and began to get my things inside my bookbag. "Look, I just have friends back at home that I kind of miss, alright? This isn't my world - it's not even my country! I miss...people..."

" _People_? What kind of people?"

There was a spark of an emotion in Jerome's eyes I couldn't quite place at the moment. I didn't know if it was offence, or...jealousy? I wasn't sure. Maybe I was thinking too much on it.

"Just my people," I gave a shrug and bid both guys goodbye.

~ 0 ~

 **Jerome's P.O.V.**

"Thank you," I took Alfie's soda just before it reached his lips. I ignored his frown and took a seat on the couch and thought for a minute. Of course it didn't last long because Patricia _always_ had something to say.

She pulled out one earphone and gave me a funny face. "I can't believe it..."

"What?" both Alfie and I asked together.

"...for a second, it looked like Jerome was _thinking_ ," her smirk was all her own.

"Oh ha, ha," I rolled my eyes and ended up elbowing Alfie on the side for his actual laughter.

Patricia had her own small laughter before she spoke again. "What's got you all thinking, then? New prank? Is it Camille again!?"

"No, I gave that up for a truce," I reminded, something to which she smirked all over again. "Care to share with the class what's so funny now?"

"You," Patricia made herself comfortable on the couch she had to herself. She grabbed a cushion and sat it on the edge to lie down. "I mean, I never thought I would see the day where the King of Pranks would let such an easy victim go. And for what I might add?"

"I'd like to know too," Alfie agreed. "I liked pulling pranks on her."

"I changed plans," was all I said. It's not like I exactly knew why I let Camille get off the hook so easily. It's something I never really did before with anyone. "And what's this talk about Camille anyway? What if she comes downstairs and thinks we're gossiping? Last thing I need is drama."

"Oh she's not here," Patricia waved a hand in the air while the other searched for a new song on an Ipod to listen to. "She went out with some friend she had in the city."

"Friend?" I immediately repeated. "What friend?"

"Dunno," Patricia shrugged. "Eugh, this stupid Ipod doesn't work! Camille needs to get a better one!"

"You took that from her room?" Alfie laughed.

"No, she let Amber borrow it and then Amber let me borrow - Jerome, why are you mad now?" Patricia stopped searching for a new song when she caught sight of my face, a face I wasn't even aware I was making.

"Mad? I'm not mad," I quickly took a large sip of soda which then burned my throat with all the gas.

" _Oh_ ," Patricia smirked as she sat up, "Jerome, you wouldn't happen to be... _jealous_?"

"As _if_ ," I spat without hesitation. Patricia didn't seem to buy it and frankly, it was offensive. "You know what, I havepranks to draft for tomorrow."

"Mhm," Patricia practically burned a hole on my back as I left the room.

Jealous? Me? Yeah, right.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

That damn door, am I right? And Jerome, my poor boy...xD


	6. Sibuna Me Much?

"Camille! You've got a phone call!" Mara's voice rang from the foyer.

I lowered my magazine - which was actually Amber's - and frowned at the interruption. "Who could it be?"

"Maybe some booooooyfriend?" Alfie didn't fail to make a comment like that.

I rolled my eyes and sat straight on the living room couch, probably giving Eddie some more free space to move around. He'd been too kind letting me prop my legs over his lap...that or maybe he was just too focused on listening to his music, who knows. I went out to the foyer and thanked Mara for the tip before taking the call. "Hello?"

"Camille," my father's voice froze me for a second, but that only gave him the perfect opportunity to start talking, "I just received a notice that you're on academic probation _already_." I winced at the sharpness of his tone. "How is this possible? You haven't been at the school for more than a month!"

"I-I've been having trouble adjusting," I decided to make an argument even if it wouldn't end well for me. "It's a whole new country, Dad-"

"-you know exactly what was going to happen the moment you stepped onto that airplane," my father snapped. "You are supposed to get your act together and pull your grades up!"

"Things have gotten in the way-"

"-like _what_!?"

"Well...um..." my eyes drifted to the door beside the staircase, leading to the basement, and I realized that wouldn't be the way to get me out of trouble. _Oh hey Dad, there's a door that leads to somewhere secretive and I guess it might be taking my attention away._ Yeah, it probably wouldn't do much for her case.

"Unless you feel like switching to military school, I suggest you work to get those grades up, Camille," my father warned.

I almost shrieked. " _Military_ school!?" Did he just say that to me!? I thought boarding school was hard enough, but...military school?

"I've been thinking of it as a backup in case you get any funny ideas at this boarding school. So, I assume after this call you're going straight to studying?"

"I...yeah," I said, even nodding as if he could see me. "I promise I'll work harder." And maybe pay less attention to that damn door.

When I returned to the living room, Mara had taken my spot on the couch - though she sat properly - and was engrossed with a book. Alfie remained throwing a super ball in the air and Eddie listened to his music.

"Was that your father, Camille?" Mara inquired after I sat down on the couch chair.

"Yeah," I mumbled distractedly. "Just called in to report that I'm an academic failure. Dad stuff, you know."

Mara frowned. "Oh...are you having trouble with schoolwork?"

Before I could answer, Alfie snorted. "Have you _seen_ her last English essay? It was a disaster!"

"Hey!" I scowled but Alfie continued to throw and catch his super-ball.

"What's going on?" Eddie had pulled off his earphones after probably seeing my glares at Alfie.

"Oh, Camille's dad found out she's flunking every class possible," Alfie said once again before I even opened my mouth.

"ALFIE!" I shouted, but it did no good.

"So what was your dad's verdict?" Eddie asked me, though I caught his amused smile nonetheless.

"Well, if I don't pull the grades up I'm looking at military school - that's right-" I did a hand gesture in the air, "-I said military school!"

Eddie's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise, even Mara was gaping, but Alfie just laughed. "Damn, your Dad's hardcore!"

"Oh my God," I snapped and got up. I snatched Alfie's super ball just as he threw it then shot it into the foyer.

"Hey, my super ball," frowned Alfie.

Mara and Eddie both shook their heads with amusement. I, on the other hand, was not as amused. I guess it was pretty apparent because Mara cleared her throat and got serious.

"You know, if you want, we could form a study group," she offered. "I can help you in whatever you need too."

I remembered Mara's perfect scores and realized there would probably be no one better than her to tutor me. "Would you really?" I asked, unable to stop feeling so pathetic then.

Mara was too kind with her smile. "I'm free whenever you want. We could even turn it into a study group if anyone else is interested..." she looked at Eddie and Alfie, but both seemingly got more interested in other things.

"Oh, trust me, they'll be there eventually," I smiled. "I'll even get a head start for that history quiz tomorrow."

"What!?" Alfie exclaimed, almost falling out of the couch. "What do you mean there's a history quiz tomorrow!?"

"Alfie should probably hit the books too," I smirked and started on my way for my dorm. Just before I reached my dorm door, however, I realized I would need my iPod to study better. "Now let's see, I loaned it to Amber, so..." I turned on my heels and headed for Amber's dorm. I knocked several times before deciding no one was there and, despite it being rude, I opened the door and walked inside. "I'm just here for the iPod," I recited as I started looking around.

I went to the vanity desk I assumed was all Amber's and despite going through the drawers there was no iPod around. I took going through the closet as well and the bed stands but nothing either. With a huff, I resorted to look under the beds. At Amber's bed...I found something curious. I reached a hand under the bed and pulled out the vintage necklace - or amulet - I saw Amber wear the other day. I sat down on the ground and examined the amulet which really was creepy close and from afar. I could never see Amber willingly wearing this no matter how vintage it apparently was.

When the door suddenly burst open, I quickly got up and put my hands behind my back to hide the amulet. "U-uh..."

"I...was looking for Miss Martin and Miss Millington," Victor said, looking around the empty room. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...looking for them too but I guess they're not here, ha...I'll just be going-" but as I tried getting to the door, Victor grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back. "What is that?" he snatched the amulet from my hands before I even realized it.

"W-well that was Amber's! I was returning it!"

"This is not Miss Millington's, it's mine," Victor said and made a motion for me to go.

"B-b-but Amber let me borrow it-"

"I said _go_ or I'll just have to punish you for disobedience," Victor warned.

I gave a small nod and turned to leave. _Amber is going to kill me_ , I inwardly sighed.

~ 0 ~

 _Days Later._

The next morning I had the surprise of video chatting with my younger sister, Charlize. Her bright hazel eyes filled the screen for the first couple of seconds after we started chatting. "Sorry, still getting the hang of it!" she apologized after hearing my laughter.

"It's fine," I settled myself at the dining table with the laptop and smiled at her. "It's good to talk to you, Charli."

"Really?" she blinked and tilted her head, her expression becoming confused within seconds. "Wow, then it must really suck over there."

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "The school, yeah, the people...they're okay."

"Meet any cute British guys yet?" she winked.

"Charli, it's England - most guys here are British!" I playfully rolled my eyes.

" _Buuuuut_...?" Charlize's teasing gaze made me laugh.

"Well, there _are_ some cute faces around..." I blushed but quickly got over it. "Right now, I'm a little more interested in pulling my grades up."

"Right, Dad told me what happened," Charlize made a face. "I'm sorry about that."

"I miss everything about home, Charli," I sighed. "I have this God-awful roommate, there's this whole mystery about a stupid door, and I have to return my friend's amulet before she realizes it's gone."

Charli made a face, of course not understanding about the last two. I figured as much which was why I purposely went over it in a brief manner. "Okay, sounds like a whole mystery show you're in, honestly."

"Wouldn't that be fun," I laughed for a moment.

"Yo, Camille?" I heard Eddie call from a distance.

"Ooooh, is that one of the cute Brits?" Charlize tried peering through the screen while Eddie and Nina came in.

"Uh _no_ ," I turned the laptop a bit so that she could the two Americans coming up behind me. "These are some of my friends here - Americans too - and we were going out before you called me."

"Oh, who's that?" Nina gave a wave at the screen nonetheless.

"Eddie, Nina, this is my younger sister Charlize. Charlize, these are Eddie and Nina."

"Hi," Charlize waved a hand at them. "Did you two also get sent there as a punishment?"

Nina laughed and pointed a thumb at Eddie. "Just him."

"Parents are hard," Eddie shrugged, making Charlize laugh.

"It's time for me to go, Charli. We were going out before you called," I said, getting ready to leave. "But we can talk tomorrow if you'd like."

"That's fine," Charlize said, smiling widely. "Have fun guys!"

"Thanks," I smiled back and turned the chat off. I closed the laptop and turned to the other two. "So, that's my sister and now I'm definitely ready to go out for some fun."

"She's adorable," Nina chuckled as we headed for the doors.

"Yeah, right - oh!" I froze when a woman shrouded in black smoke appeared at the other end of the room.

"Something wrong?" Eddie asked from the threshold of the living room.

"Um..." I snapped my gaze back to him, blinking rapidly. "I just saw..." but when I looked back at the living room and saw no one around. "Never mind," I smiled nonetheless and rushed to leave the house.

~ 0 ~

 _I rushed down the stairs, almost tripping midway if I hadn't grabbed onto the staircase banister. I looked back upstairs to see a woman shrouded with black smoke staring down at me with beedy eyes._

 _"You can't runaway from me, child," the woman warned._

 _"I don't know who you are!" I screamed twice before running again. I made a turn into the living room and just as I was about to turn back, I found the woman right in front of me. I screamed and stumbled backwards a couple steps. "Who are you!? What do you want!?"_

 _The woman tilted her head, keeping a straight face all throughout my demands. "I want you to return what you have stolen."_

 _"I didn't...I don't know what you're talking about!"_

 _"You know **exactly** what I'm talking about," the woman narrowed her eyes. "The amulet that was not yours, the one you gave away!"_

 _"But I didn't-"_

 _"RETURN IT AT ONCE!" the woman screamed far too loud for human ears._

I gasped awake from the terrible nightmare and quickly looked around the room. Joy was sleeping and...we were the only ones in the room. I rubbed my eyes and checked again just to make sure it was all true. The woman of the nightmare was the same one I saw for a second just before I'd gone out with Eddie and Nina. I thought it was just a momentary illusion from all the studying I was actually doing, but...

The amulet.

My God that amulet.

It'd been days since Victor took it away from me and I hadn't been able to come clean to Amber - I am a chicken - nor get it back from Victor. By this point, Amber had definitely noticed her missing amulet and I couldn't feel worse. Now with this nightmare, I was sure this vintage amulet had some strange power around it.

When morning came, I'd been awake for hours. After the nightmare I couldn't go back to sleep. I was the first one at breakfast and definitely the least talkative one there. I did catch Amber whispering here and there to Nina and Fabian - the two closest to her - and I dreaded to think she was talking about her missing amulet. _I have to tell her_.

"Amber..." I barely got the word out when Victor strode into the living room, making a beeline for the dining table.

"Your attention," he commanded and forced us to stop breakfast, "I will be out most of the day to attend to the new exhibition at the library. Now just because I am gone does not mean you can do whatever you feel. If there is anything broken, believe me I will deliver a punishment. Those of you also taking part in the set up are expected to report right after breakfast so do _not_ waste time."

 _My streak of luck!_ I knew most of the house was going to be at the exhibition so...maybe this was my chance to sneak into Victor's office and get the amulet back to then return to Amber. _Beats telling her and suffering her wrath._

After breakfast, I waited for everyone to leave. As far as I knew, only Eddie, Jerome and Alfie were going to be hanging back but those three usually kept to their dorms on Sundays. It was the perfect opportunity and I wasn't going to waste it!

I crept up the stairs and headed straight for Victor's office. Since he wasn't expecting any thieves the door was unlocked. I walked in like a breeze and started searching through the desk, doing my best to ignore the creepy stuffed bird on the desk. That thing was forever going to be creepy in my book!

 _Look under, child. Underneath!  
_

I froze after hearing the voice. My eyes scanned the small office but saw no one yet I knew it was the same voice of the woman from my nightmare.

 _Hurry up, they don't have time to waste!_

"Th-they?" I found myself asking as if I already accepted this voice wasn't just something my mind made up.

 _Hurry!_ The voice hissed at me.

I flinched and followed the directions. "U-under what, though!?"

 _Under the drawer! Hurry up!_

I searched through the drawers until I came across one that held the amulet stuffed underneath a load of papers. "Yes!" I exclaimed and raised the amulet up. "I got it!"

Just as I headed for the door, I came face-to-face with the same woman from before...and I screamed. "Who are you!?"

"Senkhara," the woman actually _answered_ me, which just made me scream again.

I stuffed the amulet into my pocket and made a dash out of the office. I rushed down the staircase while glancing back, making me almost trip just like the nightmare.

"Camille?" I started hearing the guys' voices from the hallway downstairs.

"Yo, Camille, what's the noise about!?" Eddie called.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Jerome was the first one to reach the staircase.

I'd picked myself up and continued to rush down the steps. I glanced up to the second floor and still saw the woman calling herself Senkhara. "No! Stay away!" I lunged onto Jerome, almost making him fall backwards but he was a good catch I'll admit (sometime later when an evil woman wasn't after me!).

"What the hell are you doing, Camille!?" Jerome demanded (with good reason) but I shook my head and buried my head in his chest.

"Is...she alright?" I heard Alfie ask.

"Yeah, Alfie, how many girls just come screaming from upstairs like that?" Eddie snorted.

"Amber does that whenever her hairspray finishes."

"Uh, _hello_?" Jerome called them back to the prime issue: _me_. "Girl currently holding me like a lifeline here!"

"Camille? Camille, hey, what's going on?" I felt Eddie's hand on my arm but I wouldn't budge. "Why'd you scream?"

"Camille, there's literally no one here but us," Jerome said, probably making his own attempt to get me to let go. "What was it? A spider?"

At that, I pulled away (without letting go) and glared up at him. "I'm not afraid of spiders, idiot."

He smirked. "And that got you back!"

I took a deep breath and looked up at the second floor. I was relieved to see Senkhara was no longer there. It was then that I could finally realize I was still holding onto Jerome and for that I blushed. I cleared my throat and stepped back a couple steps, accidentally bumping into the staircase banister.

Jerome, Eddie and Alfie all lined up and gave the exact same questioning stares.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I...I got to watching a scary movie and...and I guess I started imagining things." That was probably a lame excuse but...there wasn't really anything they could do to prove I was lying.

"Maybe you should stop, then," Eddie playfully warned and started making his way back into the living room.

"And let me borrow it," Alfie nudged me on the side and followed.

Jerome lingered behind, studying me up and down. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I never realized his eyes could be so intense when he wanted to. "Y-yeah, I'm just not used to watching anything scary. Last time I do that on my own."

"Hm, alright...but if there's anything...you just let us know, okay?"

I offered a smile and assured him I would, even though I found it strange since he rarely wanted to help anyone if it didn't involve pranks. When I was alone again, I pulled out Amber's amulet and gave it a good examination. What the hell kind of amulet was this anyways?

" _Return the Amulet, or you'll gain the mark of Anubis._ "

I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped to God the voice would just disappear.


End file.
